Second-Hand Happiness
by LadyScarlettDixon
Summary: Unable to sleep Rick walks the halls of the prison in search of some peace when he finds himself a voyeur to Daryl & Beth enjoying each other's company in the library. Pure Bethyl smut ;) Rick's point of view. One-shot. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters if I did I'd be driving my brand new Audi to go shoe shopping right now. ;)**

 **~ Second-Hand Happiness ~**

Rick knows before his head even hits the lumpy pillow that tonight is going to be a night without any sleep. It isn't unusual; he doesn't think he's had a decent night's sleep since the night he found Lori and Carl. He slept like a baby that night.

He hoped working hard during the day would tire him out so much that he'd just pass out but not tonight, tonight is meant for staring at the ceiling while pushing away intruding guilty thoughts of Lori and what happened all those weeks ago apparently.

He decides to go check the halls and maybe walk off whatever is keeping him up, keeping his brain from shutting down enough to get the sleep he craves.

Everyone is sleeping as he passes their cells; all lights are off with some sounds of snores and shifting bodies on the squeaky springs in the mattresses. The only other person he thinks is awake is Michonne who's out on watch tonight and he thinks for a second of joining her but decides against it. Even though he feels loneliness inside him he doesn't feel like having any company right now, figures.

As he's walking the hall around the corner from the library he hears something causing him to pause in his stride and listen but he hears nothing more. He walks slowly now still listening for any movement. Just when he's turning the corner into the hall where the library sits he hears it again but clearer this time, it sounds like a moan.

 _But the place is sealed up_ , he thinks. _No walkers can get in the walls anymore they made sure of that._

Realizing the noise is coming from the library he moves down the hall toward the door which is cracked open. He makes sure his steps are soft and his breathing light, not wanting to alert his presence as he reaches the door.

When Rick hears another moan it doesn't hit him, what those sounds actually are, what's happening inside the room until he's cautiously pushing the library door open, his body tightly coiled hand on his gun; waiting for a walker to suddenly lurch at him from the dark when he sees . . . _fuck_.

What he sees makes him still in absolute shock.

Beth Greene, _little_ Beth Greene with her warm smiles, her sweet voice and innocent air is spread out on the library table completely naked. Her hair is laid out behind her head, the ends of her long tresses swinging of the end of the table. The shafts of moonlight - the only source of light in the room- make it gleam like silver, makes the sheen of sweat on her pale skin glisten; _god_ and he can see her nipples are hard from where he's standing.

She's moaning and her chest is heaving and that's when he notices _Daryl,_ crouched at the other end of the table with his tongue licking and sucking Hershel Greene's youngest daughter's cunt. Her hips are grinding into his face begging him for more while Daryl holds her down with his big hands pressing on her inner thighs but he's straining, his knuckles are white and his muscles bulging. She's whining with one hand in his hair and the other gripping the edge of the table behind her head.

He has a side view of them so he's not able to actually see were Daryl is what he's doing with his mouth- although he knows exactly what it is – her legs are spread wide with her feet resting on his shoulders and her right thigh is hiding Daryl's face from Rick's view. He sees her light coloured panties hanging from her ankle closest to him; forgotten.

Daryl shifts a bit, his right hand disappearing but his tongue is still working her and Beth moans out low and long and Rick knows that Daryl's fingers are inside Beth now, his left hand slides up her slick body to twist her nipple making her cry out and Rick still hasn't moved.

Something has him rooted to the spot and he knows they're too caught up in each other. It's too dark in the hallway _and_ the room, that they couldn't see him even if they looked right into his still shocked eyes.

Rick isn't capable of functional thought right now, not with Beth who suddenly isn't a little girl anymore but a _woman_ and he can't believe he ever thought otherwise, that he didn't see it before. It's practically writhing before him on that wooden table and he won't ever see different again because fuck he can _smell_ her arousal.

 _How did he miss this?_

He can't make himself move, can't tear his eyes away from them because he forgot. He forgot what it's like being with someone like this and he feels such a sharp stab of loneliness in his chest that he doesn't _want_ to move either. So he looks, and he doesn't think it's in a creepy way in that it's just the act he's watching, getting off on it, because he isn't. He knows if anyone caught him watching they wouldn't quite see it that way, no matter who he is to his family, but he stays right where he is not moving a muscle. He's kind of curious to be honest; he needs to feel this again, even if it is sort of second-hand.

He watches as Daryl - completely focused and confident - brings Beth to the precipice of her orgasm by pumping his fingers in and out of her heat faster and faster. He imagines Daryl's tongue swirling Beth's clit and he can hear how hot n' wet she is by a soft squelching noise that makes him aware he's suddenly rock hard, and he's sure that this isn't the first time Daryl has done this with her.

He likes to think he knows Daryl Dixon well by now and he can only imagine the surly redneck being unsure and awkward at first and he realizes he's happy for him, he knows he didn't have the best life _before_ but he has something good _now_ , something wonderful, he sees that and it's nice, it's good.

Beth's back arches up off the table and her forgotten panties fly of her ankle as her legs jerk. Her hands are fisting, her toes curling, her mouth opening with a strangled cry of Daryl's name as her orgasm rolls through her and he fingers her through it, trying to extend her pleasure and slowly brings her back down. Daryl whispers her name like a prayer against her hot center just before he pulls away and stands up.

Beth is completely limp safe for little aftershocks that hit her body. Her legs still spread but resting on the table shivering, her feet swaying lightly her toes nearly brushing the floor and Daryl's stands between those impossibly long legs looking down at her like she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and Rick has never seen that look in Daryl Dixon's eyes before, he never thought he would. It's pure fucking awe.

They just look at each other for a moment breathing in time with one another. Daryl brings his fingers to his mouth to lick and suck them clean with a smirk on his lips and a wicked gleam in his eyes and Rick wants to laugh, he doesn't know where it comes from, he hasn't had this feeling in a while and it feels good, bubbling warm in his chest.

Beth reaches for Daryl pushing herself up and starts unbuttoning his shirt while leaving it on him. She kisses his chest and he hears the sound of a buckle being opened and a zipper being undone.

Rick takes a step back, he doesn't think he can take seeing all of Daryl but he can't lose this, walk out of this little bubble they've made and go back to his dark cell just to lie there and stare at the ceiling, because that's when he can't run away from his hard thoughts so he stays, ignoring them for now. He just lets himself feel what these two have made together at the end of everything when it should've been so much harder, like it was for him.

He finds himself leaning back against the wall of the hallway to watch - still hard in his tight jeans - keeping an ear out for anyone who might walk by and disturb them. He knows this is a window into their life he may never see again and he just needs it for now. After tonight he'll ignore it if he ever stumbles on them again and he definitely won't mention it. There is no way he can explain it without sounding creepy as hell. Or crazy, maybe he still is a little; does it ever really go away?

He briefly wonders if Hershel has any idea that this is going on and hopes so. He doesn't want to feel like he's lying to the man but there's no way he's telling him himself.

Beth hops off the table and her tits bounce a little. She turns Daryl around slowly, seductively and Rick catches a full frontal view of her as she turns and she's beautiful, with long shapely legs, pale hair and wide hips, she's clearly a woman. She leans Daryl against the edge of the table and he can see the bountiful curve of her ass and he remembers those tight jeans she likes to wear; he won't be able to look at them the same way again.

She lowers herself to her knees and he gets a glimpse of Daryl's hard cock before Beth's mouth and dainty hand cover some of him. Rick is more aware then he ever wanted or thought he would be that Daryl Dixon has nothing to be ashamed of where his cock is concerned. Daryl's head flies back and he groans when Beth's mouth glides over is hard length.

She sucks his tip and pumps his shaft with her hand while she moves her left down to her center circling between her legs. She's starting to moan, her hips trusting forward a bit and Rick's brought back to him and Lori in her and her best friend's apartment one Sunday morning a couple months before he proposed.

Her roommate Jane had left that Saturday night with her boyfriend to meet his parents in Vancouver. It's a fond memory they often reminisced on together, it doesn't hurt as much to remember and he doesn't know if that's something to worry about since he's basically spying on Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene just as they're about to fuck. But in this moment he doesn't care because it was the first day of a perfect week alone in that tiny apartment and he doesn't mind the reminder this minute.

He had gone to the apartment that morning with coffee before they headed to a flea market she liked to visit each week. Let's just say they nearly didn't make it there that morning, not when she dragged him into her bedroom after answering the door and stripped in front of him before taking him in her mouth. He didn't last very long and she wouldn't let him reciprocate, saying they would be late to the market.

She later told him when Carl was around 3 years old that she had heard a beautiful woman had been throwing herself at him the night before but was told that even though he was wasted he hadn't shut up about her while telling the girl to leave him alone.

He feels even warmer as he continues to silently observe Daryl and Beth together.

Daryl reaches his hands down threading them through Beth's long hair to pull her up to him causing her mouth to leave his cock with a pop. He turns with her, lifting her ass back onto the table as she wraps her arms around his neck when Daryl suddenly slams his cock into her pussy with a wet slap making them both cry out and then he's gripping her hips so tight Rick knows she'll find bruises there tomorrow. He starts mercilessly pounding into her making the table legs squeak across the floor. Beth is digging her heels into Daryl's jean covered ass spurring him on, whimpering each time Daryl bottoms out inside her.

" _Fuck_ , I'm . . . Oh god." Beth comes hard, her back arching making her gasp for breath, she holds onto Daryl's neck for dear life as he continues to pump hard between her thighs. Soon Daryl slows his rhythm, just rocking into her as she comes down from her release. They're both breathing deeply against each other while Daryl runs his hands through her hair lifting her eyes to his own pressing their foreheads together sharing breath.

"Shit Beth. I think I'm getting to old for this." Daryl groans out. "But I ain't done with you yet girl." he warns her and she laughs.

"Good, 'cause I'm not done with you either." She whispers to him.

Kissing her softly Daryl pulls out as Beth goes to move off the table stepping down on shaky legs. She pushes Daryl back onto the table where he sits down leaning back on his hands to watch her with a smirk as she lifts herself with the help of his wide shoulders to straddle his thighs comfortably. Rick can see from her movements that she's taken charge now, it's her turn to be in the driver's seat so to speak and he has a feeling that she was the one to initiate this between them; Daryl is the kind of man to skirt away from intimacy and he knows that Daryl would've needed a good push to be doing something like this with _Beth Greene_ of all people.

She's barely 18 and he guesses Daryl's closer to 40 than 30 now but he knows them both; neither would allow being pushed into something they didn't want to be a part of and he wishes he knows how all this started. What was it that made these to seemingly opposites who had no real rhyme or reason to interact beyond a few pleasantries to be suddenly making love unaware they're being watched?

 _Daryl Dixon unaware he's being watched!_

Daryl grips her hips but she takes his wrists in her hands and pushes them back to the table clearly wanting to be in control which makes Daryl chuckle, _actually chuckle_ ; "Alrigh' girl, have your way so."

"Oh I will Mr. Dixon." She whispers it against his mouth and he can hear that Daryl's smiling and so is Beth.

She lifts her hips and takes his hard cock in her hand to position the tip to her wet entrance. She lowers herself onto him slowly, both sighing at the feeling.

She grips Daryl's wide shoulders as she spread her legs further and grinds her hips against him painfully slow, dragging out the first thrust. Daryl growls through his teeth staring into her eyes as his hips thrust up into her searching for more friction.

"Ah ah Dixon." She scolds him playfully. "I'm in control now. Just sit back and enjoy the ride." Rick barely hears her before she's giggling at herself and he finds it sweet in a weird way because shy Beth Greene is in complete control of this gruff hunter and he still can't really believe it even though it's right in front of him.

They're kissing passionately their tongues swirling each other as she starts canting her hips more, rolling them in an instinctual rhythm. Both moaning and whispering each other's name as their lips separate, their foreheads press together breathing into each other's mouth. Beth loosens her arms from around his neck and pulls her head away to rest her hands on his knees leaning her body back giving Daryl a full view of her taking her pleasure from his cock.

She throws her head back, blonde waves cascading down to the dimples above her round ass and the sweat she's covered with has her glowing in the dark. She closes her eyes and starts to move faster. Daryl can't take his eyes from her rolling hips. Rick sees him give in and grab her tit, squeezing it roughly. She's slides her right hand between her legs and starts rubbing her clit furiously as she moves against him. Her breathing is hard and loud while Daryl just stares at her face as it contorts in the pleasure she's taking from him.

"Daryl? . . . Oh god. . _Daryl._ " She looks at him in what Rick can only imagine from her voice is desperation and Daryl replies gently; gentler than he thought Daryl could ever sound.

"I got ye sweetheart, you're so fuckin' beautiful, _Jesus_ don't stop." He pleads with her as he roughly grips her hips holding on. "Cum for me girl, all over my cock baby girl, please." He begs her in a strained whisper.

Rick sees his words hit Beth and her back arches as her head whips back. She gasps and her breath hitches, over and over as if she's chasing it, trying desperately to catch it. Her mouth is open but there's only the sound of her breath streaming into her lungs; no screams or moans. She's unable to make a sound and Rick knows she's having an intense orgasm. Her hips are rolling unable to stop the rhythm she's got going.

Finally Daryl's shoulder's hunch forward - Rick has no idea how the fuck the man lasted this long which is further proof that this has been done many times before - his hands are still on her moving hips as his teeth latch on to her shoulder. The veins in his neck and arms bulging as he whines and snarls his release into her.

Beth finally catches that breathe and gasps in long and loud as her body starts shaking and shivering against Daryl, moans of pleasure are dragged from her throat into the air making Daryl groan from her movements after his own release.

"Damn girl, you tryna' kill me?" Daryl groans laughing lightly, but Beth doesn't respond, she's completely limp leaning against him breathing deeply with her arms wrapped around his shoulders as the aftershocks make her body shudder every few moments. "You ok?" he asks and there's shock and a little humour in his voice from her reaction and maybe even a little pride. Rick smirks to himself.

"Mmhhhmm." She responds affirmatively mumbling against his shoulder and neck, "M' ok. That was amazin' Daryl, I don't think I've ever cum so hard in my life." Rick can hear by the sound of her voice that this isn't teasing or joking, she's quickly sounding emotional from the hormonal release her orgasm gave her but she tries to lighten it with a laugh. Daryl notices; he never misses much. He wraps his arms around her tightly, kissing her wherever his lips can reach. Her hair her face her neck and shoulders. His hands are massaging up and down her back soothingly, bringing her down from that emotional roller-coaster of an orgasm, she sighs in contentment.

"Let's get you to bed girl." Daryl encourages her and Rick realizes it's time to make his exit; he steps out of their sight effectively cutting off his view from them when he hears Beth speak.

"I love you Daryl." She says it in the sweetest voice he's ever heard and it tugs at his heart.

"Love you too girl, so much." Rick barely catches Daryl's reply as he makes his way back to the cells but Rick's not surprised that Daryl love's this girl, he probably loves her more than he's ever loved anything or anyone in his life.

Back in his cell Rick falls into bed and when his head hits the pillow, this time blissful sleep comes easily.

He wonders the next morning if he dreamed the whole thing. That is until he catches Beth deliberately grazing Daryl's hand with hers as they pass each other at breakfast the next morning with no one the wiser.

Well, except for him and he wonders how this will play out when people find out and they will, eventually.

There's no hiding a love like theirs.

 **~ Author's Note ~**

 **Sooo yeah ….**

 **Really have no idea what that was or where it came from. First time writing and I pick smut? A really smart idea lol.**

 **Anyway, I'd really appreciate it if you left me a little idea as to what you thought about this? Should I continue to try my hand at writing or give up and leave the ring? lol.**

 **Hope you liked it, please be kind :)**

 **xoxo**

 ** _*hides while running far away covering red face*_**


End file.
